These Sins of Mine
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: With the new kid on the block, the team face a tough and gruesome case, but when their paths cross with someone they thought was gone forever, will it be a happy reunion or one that brings danger, hurt and maybe death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while I have been very busy. **

**But hearing of Cote de Pablo's departure pushed me to write a story, one last one before she leaves as I do not think I will be watching NCIS after she goes. (I will try but no Ziva, No NCIS for me) Anyway, the news of her new replacement is intriguing, so I thought I would include the mysterious Bishop, going on what we know about her...which is not much. **

**Please tell me what you think; I have been out of the fanfic writing game for a long while. **

**(I have been working on my original novels)**

**Story contains bad language, gore, violence and scenes of a sexual nature.**

**I do not own the characters of NCIS, if i did Cote de Pablo would not be leaving. **

**Please Read and Review**

NCIS NAVY HEADQUARTERS– 06:00

Gibbs stared at the photo in front of him, a small ghost of a smile crossing his aged features. As his fourth cup of coffee cooled next to him, he could not seem to tear his eyes away from the computer screen, he smiled at the memory of the generated photo before him; a memory of happier times. This seemed to have become his morning ritual, coming into work an hour early, turning on his computer and just staring at the screen before him, at the happy photo of the team; before she left.

He always thought back to when it was taken, they had decided to go on a picnic at the park, it was a beautiful sunny day, the lake was calm and still behind them and everyone was smiling. They all sat on a blanket together, and Jethro the dog laid next to a smirking Ziva. It was a day he would never forget.

The ding of the elevator sounded and brought Gibbs out of his memory, he looked up to see a smartly dressed Tony walk out with McGee, they were both smiling as they talked to each other, Tony's sunglasses hiding his eyes as he threw his back pack under his desk and fell into his chair.

"There is no way any women would find that attractive." Tony said in a matter of fact tone, McGee chuckled warmly at his comment as he booted up his computer.

"You would be surprised what women at these conventions find attractive!" McGee said, his smile growing.

"We are going out again this weekend."

"You think what you think, maybe it's the baby face or the bestselling author title, but there is no way, in a million years, a woman would find any man attractive, when he is dressed as a giant smurf."

"It's not a smurf!" Tony chuckled and removed his sunglasses, his index finger and thumb moving to create a makeshift 'L' on his forehead.

"Whatever... Elf lord!" Gibbs smirked at the exchange between his two agents and then moved his gaze to the desk opposite his, suddenly; he felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He missed Ziva, like a father would miss a daughter.

He would give anything just to see her face again, in person. See her smile, hear her laugh. Looking at the time on the small grew icon on his computer, he sighed with frustration, moving his eyes for a quick glance towards the elevator. He bit the inside of his lip and rose from his seat.

"Where the hell is Bishop?!" he shouted, turning to his agents, who looked at him and shrugged, Gibbs sighed once more and fell back into his seat. His newly appointed agent late, for the fourth time this month. "Someone get hold of her...now!"

It was McGee who picked up the phone and started to dial her number, the two of them had seemed close, but Gibbs could see that the young agent was only being nice and welcoming, which is more than anyone else had been. Gibbs had regretted the way that he had treated Bishop the first time they met. He had practically thrown her out of the building. She had eventually joined the team, she had even been allocated Ziva's desk, but there was always a feeling of tension in the air when she entered the building and sat down, especially from Tony. Abby had practically been ignoring her very existence up until last week, the two women were worse than cat and mouse, always arguing or glaring at each other and Ducky, the good old doctor had been as welcoming as he could have, he had offered her tea, which she rudely refused, stating she only drank low fat latte with sweeteners. Ducky had bit his tongue, smiled pleasantly and moved on.

"Hayley says she is on her way boss." McGee spoke up and broke Gibbs from his yet again wandering thoughts. "Tell her to meet us at the crime scene." Gibbs said, and then grabbed his gun and badge, heading for the elevator. His agents followed closely behind.

_CRIME SCENE – 08:00_

Tony DiNozzo slammed the car door shut and slung his bag over his shoulder, struggling to balance both the bag and the camera in his arms. The sun beat down and warmed his head and face and he grunted as he attempted to put his sunglasses on. Agent McGee fell into step alongside him, reliving him of the heavy bag, making it easier to slide his designer sunglasses to a comfortable position on his face. The two agents walked in silence for a short time, until Tony asked the question that had been bugging him ever since they left for the crime scene.

"Since when are you on a first name bases with Bishop?" he could hear McGee sigh.

"Tony, don't start" he said, Tony stopped walking, as did McGee.

"I only asked a question McGee. It just seems that you are getting all friendly with Bishop, that's all" DiNozzo raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Bishop is a good agent. She might be young and inexperienced, but she is a fast learner. Ziva is the one that left us Tony. Why are you blaming Hayley? "

"I just don't want you getting too close to her that's all. When Ziva comes back-"

"Ziva isn't coming back Tony. It has been almost two and a half years since she left. No phone call, no letters not even a dam postcard. Face it Tony. She's gone for good. Accept it and move on!" Tony was silent at Tim's outburst, the weight of his words hitting him hard. Although Ziva had chosen to leave two and a half years ago, Bishop had only been part of the team for five months. Tony bit his lip nervously and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. He then turned on his heel and without a word, headed for the crime scene.

"Tony." McGee called after him, regretting his words. Tony ignored him and continued walking.

"Tony!" McGee shouted again, a hand on his shoulder made him jump with freight. Turning his head he came face to face with Gibbs.

"Don't blame Tony for being the way he is McGee, everyone copes with loss in their own little way." McGee looked wide-eyed at his boss, a strange feeling of warmth surging through him when his hand made contact with his shoulder.

"Let DiNozzo come to terms at his own time, in his own way." A reassuring smile crossed the elder man's features; McGee smiled back, following his boss towards the crime scene.

"What have we got?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs gruff voice was suddenly all business. A young officer, who could not have been older than twenty answered with a shaky voice.

"They are inside the building sir."

"They?" Gibbs asked, shocked.

"To be honest sir, we have no idea how many people are in there. Since their..."

"Spit it out officer"

"I think its best that you take a look yourself sir." The young police officer said, Gibbs could hear the shaky tones of his voice and see the pale sheet of white that covered his face when he spoke. Gibbs felt for the young man as he ducked under the yellow tape, readying himself for what was behind the closed metal doors of the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stared open mouthed at the sight before him, his two agents mimicking his expression almost exactly. When he had opened the warehouse shutter he was greeted with a foul and putrid smell, it only took him a few seconds to know what that smell was. It was burnt flesh.

The warehouse was a large concrete room filled to the brim with wooden boxes, there were large windows that stretched vertically from one end of the warehouse to the other, blemished with dirt and who knows what else.

It was the scene in the middle of the warehouse, that made everyone stomach churn, it looked like it could have come straight out of a horror movie. Three separate piles of tires were placed in a neat row, each harbouring what used to be person, now, nothing but a burnt husk. There were four more bodies laid in front of the tires, their hands tied behind their backs and their bodies mutilated. Gibbs swallowed hard before speaking, taking a deep breath.

"Get to work. McGee Sketch the scene, DiNozzo Photos and." Gibbs sighed once more. "Where the hell is Bishop?

"Late again, I'm sorry. Got stuck in traffic, decided to take another route to work and got lost around  
New Street. Sorry Agent Gibbs"

Bishop was a pretty girl with a young face and striking green eyes, her lips were full and pale pink and her hair reached her shoulders, a sandy blond with splashes of brown. Her voice was sweet with a hint of a Boston accent, Gibbs sighed and handed her some evidence bags.

"Bag and Tag." He said he saw the fearful expression cross her face when she laid her eyes on the gruesome scene in front of her; she quickly recovered and was the first to make any sort of move towards it. Gibbs turned his attention to his other agents, who had yet to move.

"Get to it!" he shouted gruffly making his way outside.  
He shivered as he stepped out into the sun again, although he could till smell the stench of death, even with the cool wind that had suddenly decided to pick up.

"Who called it in?" he asked the young officer he had spoken to when he arrived. The officer looked at him with wide eyes as he turned to face him.

"A local dock worker sir." The officer started, "he claimed to have smelt something bad coming from the storage unit, when he took a closer look the lock was broken. This warehouse was not supposed to be used. It's been condemned."

"When and Why?"

"A few months ago sir, the structural integrity of the roof goes against building violation codes. It's been locked up tight for over four months. The man who found the bodies is a local, his name is Juno Rojas. He is an immigrant from Puerto Rico Sir. He is over with there" the young man pointed towards a chubby looking man that sat hunched against wall, a cigarette in his hand and his yellow hard hat resting on his knee.

Gibbs smiled and nodded his head, patting the young officer on the pack.

"Good Work officer"

xx

"This stench is unbearable" Tony moaned as he pinched his nose with two fingers. McGee rolled his eyes but said nothing. Bishop on the other hand stopped what she was doing and turned to face the senior agent.

"Well what do you expect burnt flesh and rubber would smell like DiNozzo?"  
"Gee, i don't know Agent Bishop...flowers...Candy maybe?" DiNozzo said sarcastically with a not so charming grin.

"All i am saying is there is no ventilation in this room, the windows are bolted shut and the door was shut tight as well. There would be no way out for the smell, it would just linger here. "

"Don't you think i know that Bishop." Tony took a threatening step towards the younger women.

"Who do you think would be vicious enough to this?" McGee interrupted their conversation before it turned into an argument. Tony turned on his heel and continued taking photos.

"Psychopathic killer, arsonist... psychopathic arsonist." Tony attempted to joke; McGee glared at his friend with a distasteful expression.

"Gangsters." Bishop said, picking up a match and bagging it.

"Yeah, Gangsters here in DC don't normally burn people in tires and mutilate their body's" Tony said with a condescending tone. The new girl rolled her eyes and bit her tongue.

"No, not American gangster today, but Russian Mafia maybe..." McGee and Tony looked at her with confused expressions.

"I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself here Agent Bishop"

She sighed, tilting her head back as she did so. "Look at the way the bodies are laid out. The people in the tires are tied with rope, and judging by their expressions, they were burnt alive, the four people that were kneeling in front of them were forced to watch as whoever did this, set the tires on fire." McGee and Tony listened to the newest agent, their expressions unchanging as she spoke. "Then, the four that were kneeling...judging by the amount of blood, were mutilated first, and then shot in the back of the head."

McGee pondered over what Bishop had just said, then raised a question.

"How do you know they were shot before the other victims were burnt?" Bishop pointed towards the sticky substance that covered the tires.

"Fresh blood spatters over the burnt rubber of the tires." McGee and Tony were silent once again. Bishop rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "Do I have to do everything round here?"

Walking away from the scene and placing some more plastic yellow evidence tags down, Tony watched her pick something off the floor and place it gently into an evidence bag. He had to admit, Bishop was smart. She was a fast learner and had an eye for detail. But she was still no Ziva.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs curt voice broke his chain of thought, spinning on his heel he was barely able to catch the crowbar Gibbs had thrown at him, the cold metal landing in his hands with a thump.

"Yes boss?"

Gibbs pointed towards the many wooden boxes that lay stacked high at the back of the storage unit, a few odd ones standing on their own with a few smaller ones surrounding it.

"Open these boxes." The boss ordered. Tony did so without argument. Walking towards the one that stood on its own, Tony wedged the crowbar into the top of the box and pulled downwards, the wooden top of f the box sliding off easily and falling to the floor.

"Wow." Tony peered into the box, moving away some of the golden straw that held its contents. "I am starting to think that maybe Bishop was right Boss...Russian Mafia in DC?"

Gibbs peered into the box with an apprehensive glare, the black glinting metal of various assault rifles, light machine guns and sniper rifles met his gaze, looking around at the many boxes that lay scattered around the back of the warehouse. He sighed.

"Well, this might be interesting."

Xx

NCIS HEADQUARTERS, 15:00

McGee tapped his pencil loudly on his desk, his eyes scanning over the many records that appeared on his computer. They had just arrived home from the scene after waiting for Ducky to retrieve the bodies of the seven victims. The young agent shuddered when he thought back to how the victims were killed, slowly and brutally; but for what purpose?

The young computer geek had narrowed down that there were approximately fifty-four wooden crates that had been stashed in the warehouse, each one full to the brim with weapons, armour, explosives and counterfeit cash. The one thing McGee could not do however is trace where it had come from, where it had been or even how it had arrived in the country. 'it had to have been an inside job' he thought to himself as he stopped his obsessive tapping and turned his attention to the keyboard, his fingers feverishly beating the shining black keys as he tried in vain to find any bit of trace concerning the shipment.

Agent McGee sighed and rubbed his eyes, the glare from the computer giving him a headache.

"Any luck on tracking that shipment McGee?" Tim almost jumped out of his skin as his boss appeared form nowhere, a fresh steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Not yet boss. I don't think i will be able to track it, there is no record anywhere of shipments coming in and there is no record of them being stored."

You really think that the smugglers are going to leave you a paper trail McGee? "

"No boss, of course not, but there usually is a trial of some sort, I just can't seem to find it..."

"Well, keep looking McGee."

"Boss it's not that easy...it's-" McGee cut his sentence short at the icy stare his boss seemed to be giving him. "I'll keep looking Boss"

Tim watched the older man walk away, then turned his head back to the computer screen. His eyes seemed to blur every so often and after a while he seemed to lose all track of time. The sudden ding of the elevator made him glance up, noticing it was dark outside, he suddenly realised it was his eyes, he watched as Bishop and Tony walked out of the elevator arguing as normal.

"I am senior field agent and that makes me superior to you, which means you do what i say." Tony said with a cheeky smile, Bishop glared at him with a stare that would even rival Gibbs.

"You made me dig through a dumpster!" she shouted, her Boston accent seeming to be more prominent when she was angry.

"To make sure that there was nothing crucial to the case." Tony answered her, his smirk reaching his ears.

"There wasn't!"

"And now we know that." As Tony fell into his chair Bishop glared at him from her own desk. N

"You're an ass." Tony's smirk disappeared when Bishop has sat down at the desk opposite his.

"Just go give the evidence to Abby." He said with a short gruff tone, Bishop looked at him with a confused expression.

"I thought you had the bag." She said, Tony looked at her with a fearful expression.

"I asked you to pick it up when we left." He said, standing from his and making his way towards her desk. Bishop opened her mouth and formed an 'O' closing it again when she could not think of anything to say.

"I cannot believe you left evidence at a scene!" Tony pushed the heel of his palms into his eyes, pushing them upwards to brush back his hair. "The boss is not gonna like this."

"Not gonna like what DiNozzo." Gibbs entered the room and sat at his desk, yet another cup of coffee steaming in his hand. Tony bit his lip and threw a sideways glance to Bishop. "Well?"

Bishop rose from her seat and took a shaky step towards Gibbs. Her hands rested in front of her as she nervously picked at her nails.

"Well, the thing is Agent Gibbs. I...uh." she swallowed hard.

"Spit it out Agent Bishop."

"I may have left the evidence bag at the scene...with all the evidence in."

The room was silent; Tim looked between Gibbs and Bishop and Tony stood there with his mouth clamped shut, shuffling from foot to foot. Gibbs stared at her with an emotionless expression, his eyes calm and unwavering.

"Well than I suggest you go and get it." Gibbs said, he still seemed unnervingly calm.  
"Now..."

"Unless you want to be scrubbing toilets for the rest of your life, then yes Agent Bishop now would be a great time to go and get the dam evidence bag!" Gibbs shot from his seat so fast his chair slammed into the filing cabinets behind him. "Go, now!"

Bishop grabbed her coat and as quick as a flash, she headed towards the elevator. Gibbs, Tony and McGee, watched as she scurried off, looked at each other than got back to work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, i do not have a beta so any mistakes you can point out will be great as grammar is not my strong point. please leave a review, they make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I have been sorting out everything for university. I hope you like this chapter I sure do!

From now on this story will be rated M. Violence, use of drugs, sec and more violence.

**This has not been proof read so please tell me if there are any mistakes!**

**Please leave a Review.**

X

The harbour was quiet, the only sound that dared make it presence known was the occasional hollow ding of the buoy's that floated on the choppy water and the distant rush of cars on the highway nearby. A thick mist had descended upon the city of DC, dark clouds that threatened rain drifted lazily up in the sky and a chilly wind whistled faintly after the otherwise hushed atmosphere.

Agent Hayley Bishop pulled up towards the crime scene, turning off the engine of her 1997 blue Camaro she had inherited from her father. Slamming the door shut she started towards the warehouse where she has stupidly left the evidence bag, pulling her coat tight around her neck, protecting herself from the chill.

Ducking under the yellow tape she made her way to the door, her eyes narrowing as she found the storage shutter already open, cautiously she entered, her hand moving to her hip. She waited a while, the warehouse seeming empty, just as it was as when they left. Bishop shrugged and headed towards the back of the room. Passing a few open weapons crates by the door. She stopped once more, her eyes searching the warehouse and her ears keen to any sound that did not belong.

It was then she heard the distinct sound of accented voices, quiet but getting closer. Swearing under her breath Bishop ran towards the end of the room, jumping over one of the larger crates and ducking behind it.

"We are running late" A gruff voice with a heavy Russian accent seemed closer than Bishop would like, breathing in deeply, she dared peered over the wooden crate.

"It's not my fault that the feds have been pocking about!" The man that answered was short and small, his size almost comical to the size of the man he was talking to. The small man had an American accent, most probably from the regions of New York; he wore jeans a white T and scuffed shoes. The other man however was his exact opposite. Dressed in a fairly expensive black suite with a red silk shirt, his shaved head and neck showed off faded tattoos of the Russian underground and gangs. The little guy seemed edgy, moving from foot to foot and clenching and nucleating his hands

"If you guys hadn't of popped those soldiers, the feds would not be pocking about and we would not be running late!" the man chuckled nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, Bishop could tell he was defiantly on something.

"They knew too much, we had to get rid of them."

"By burning them alive in tires!" the man yelled and rubbed his neck again, his hands shaking ever so slightly. The bigger of the two grunted and grabbed the smaller one by his neck, his large hands able to curl round the Americans throat and lift him effortlessly off of the floor, the American chocked and spluttered, his small stick like arms grabbing at the Russians.

"If you do not shut the hell up, you will be the next one in those tires!"

Bishop's eyes fell to the figure that appeared out of the shadows, followed by at least four other men, each armed with assault rifles.

"Now, now Vlad, this is not how we treat our friends." His voice was soft yet still held a hint of danger to it, he too was Russian, short than his friend Vlad, but still very well built. His face and skin were aged and his neck held the same mark his younger friend's did. Vlad put the man down without a second thought and straightened up his suit, the older gentleman smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"You must forgive my friend Mr Jacobs; he is not the most patient person you will meet." The elder man smiled sweetly and motioned for the man to follow him, putting a hand softly between his shoulders, he guided him towards where Bishop currently hid, she ducked down, making sure she was still able to hear and see everything.

"I must explain to you that we killed those soldiers' because three of them were moles inside our family... And the others were helping them. We needed to set an example that we do not take kindly to rodents in our family. " The man stopped and smiled pleasantly, seeming to put the American at ease, with his hands clasped comfortably in front of him, he sighed.

"And I am afraid that we cannot leave any lose ends Mr Jacobs." The man called Mr Jacobs widened his eyes and looked fearfully at the man that was obviously the boss. "Your service was most appreciated."

Without warning, the side of the man's head exploded, his body falling to a slump to the floor and a pool of blood already starting to form. The elder gentleman looked down at his clichéd pinstripe suit suit and brushed off an invisible speck.

"Perfect shot Vlad. Steak dinner for you..." Vlad click his neck as he placed the smocking gun back into its holster. "Load the lorry. I'm starved."

"Yes Sir Mr Vitaly" One of his guards said as he made his way towards the door, the others followed. Bishop let the breath she had not realised she had been holding go, slumping against the wooden crate. She could still hear them muttering in the background, and by a cruel twist of fate, the shrill ringing her cell phone decided to join the conversation.

"Shit!" she swore under her breath, trying desperately to look for a way out suddenly she was yanked from her hiding spot by a pair of large hands. Vlad's.

"Get off of me!" Bishop struggled with a futile effort to break free.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mr Vitaly approached Bishop with a smirk, reaching towards the badge that was attached to her waistband. Opening up the wallet he looked at the ID card.

"Agent Hayley Bishop, NCIS" Vitaly rubbed his cleanly shaven face and glanced at the young agent. "What is a pretty girl such as yourself doing out here, all alone at this time of night?" Bishop continued to struggle against the brute that held her.

The four men that had been loading the lorry walked through the door, Vitaly turned to looked at them.

"We cannot find any other feds sir." Vitaly smiled and turned back to face Bishop.

"That's because there is no others, is there Agent Bishop?"

Hayley said nothing.

"Well I am terribly sorry but, I am afraid that you know too much now." Vitaly wagged his finger in front of her face and made a tutting sound. "Eavesdropping is bad...now i am afraid i shall have to send your head to your boss." Vitaly turned to walk away with a sad expression. "Vlad. Make it quick for the poor girl."

Bishop struggled and kicked and screamed as Vlad held her steady, reaching for the serrated knife he always kept in the sheath at his back. She could only watch in horror as the shining metal teeth approached her face, she then took this movement to kick out, kneeing the huge man in the crouch. His grip loosened as he grabbed his family jewels, falling to his knees. The young agent smile and kneed him in the face, kicking the knife he dropped to the side and grabbing her gun, before she had a chance to fire it, a bullet ripped through the soft skin of her left arm, grazing it.

"Ahhh!" She cried, the force of the bullet knocking her off balance. Three more of Vitaly men ran in with the weapons drawn.

"You!" he pointed to the one that was nearest the door. "Finish her!" Bishop could only crawl away as the man approached her, her gun being kicked away. As the man lifted his rifle to fire, his head was suddenly violently forced back. He fell to the ground, a neat round bloodied hole right in the centre of his head.

"Sniper!" Vlad yelled, recovering from his 'injury' "Get the boss out of here!"

Vlad and Vitaly hurried towards the door, shocked when it has suddenly closed, the controls beside it suddenly exploding. One by one three of Vitaly grunt took a bullet to the centre of the head, dropping like ragdolls.

Vlad looked up and growled. "Up in the skylights" the three remaining guards raised their rifles and emptied their clips towards the windows above them, the lights exploding as they did so. Bishop crawled to softly, her hands covering her head as falling glass threatened to cut her to shreds.

Than all was silent, the warehouse hushed and eerie, echoing with the ghost of gunfire.

"Did you get them?"

Only seconds after Vitaly had asked the question thump sounded somewhere the middle of the room, a black canister of some sort being thrown from the shattered windows of the warehouse, Bishop immediately covered her eyes and ears.

A bright flash and ear-piercing screech suddenly filled the warehouse, causing everyone to shut their eyes and cover their ears, looking up and trying to shake off the ringing in her ears, Bishop spotted a black clad figure zip line through the window, landing with cat like agility behind one of Vitaly's men.

Bishop watched with amazement as the figure wrapped slender arms round the man's neck, pulling it to the side and promptly breaking it, with inhuman speed she pulled out a knife that rested by her side throwing it in the direction of another goon, in a flash it stuck into his chest. It was like something out of a movie, or a comic book, the figure moved so gracefully yet seemed to be so deadly.

The last remaining guard surged for the intruder with watering eyes, his senses still fried from the flashbag that exploded only moments before, she watched him as he surveyed his surroundings, the rifle held out in front of him shacking ever so slightly.

Suddenly the figure had appeared out of the shadow, grabbing the mans weapon and butting him in the nose, he fell backwards hitting the floor with a thud.

"Watch out!" Bishop tried to warn her hero as Vlad charged towards them, his strong arms wrapping round their waist and throwing them at least five feet backwards. The armoured women rolled as she hit the floor, her hand moving to her waist, if Bishop was not watching, she would not have seen the knife fly out of the persons hand and embed its self in Vlad shoulder.

"Let's get out of here you idiot!" Vitaly yelled from across the room, Vlad glared at the women clad in black, bearing his teeth, than ripped the knife from his shoulder. Vitaly had managed to get the shutter open Via the emergency controls. The two of them fled, leaving just the seven dead grunts, Bishop and her marked saviour.

"Wow. You really know how to make an entrance" Bishop said after a moment silence. The figure turned her head ever so slightly, looking at her through the tinted plastic that covered her eyes. She wore a black mask that fitted snugly around her head, a device that looked strangely like a breather covered her nose and mouth. Her slender body was covered in a tight black fabric from head to toe, weapons holsters on each side of her hips, and a sheath around her left leg for her throwing knifes. Her combat boots seemed to almost be part of the suit, fitting snugly around her legs and feet. In fact the only colour to this woman seemed to be that of the dark blue star of David, sewed neatly into the upper left arm.

"You're Israeli" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What gave it away, the star on my arm or the efficiency of my attack" her voice seemed oddly distorted. Bishop gave the device round her mouth once more look, realizing now it was a voice changer.

"Well, right now the only thing that's giving it away is the modesty...or lack of" Bishop heard he chuckle slightly as she made her way over to the stray knife she had thrown at Vlad, cleaning it off with a dark cloth. Bishops phone rang once more.

"You Better Answer that." She said as she reached towards her neckline, intent on taking her mask off.

"Why?"

"Because both you and i now Agent Gibbs, does not like to be kept waiting"

Taking her mask off Bishop watched at a mass of dark curls fell around the women's shoulders, her dark brown eyes and olive skin making the agents eyes widen. The older women looked back at Bishop with a slight smile.

"I suppose you have heard of me?" she asked, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"So, what is old team Gibbs up to these days?"

Next Chapter will be up as soon as i can :)


	4. Chapter 4

**These sins of mine: Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, so sorry it took so long to post these chapters , but I have been enjoying Uni life for the week. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, I have the next one already written up, so that should be up soon too!**

**Please Leave a review**

* * *

Bishop stared at the woman that currently sat across from her. The Israeli, who had saved her life just moments before, sat leaning against one of the large wooden crates, a foul smelling cigarette held between two slender fingers.

Bishop had called Gibbs exactly ten minutes ago, telling him what had happened. He had told her he was on his way and abruptly hung up. Bishop put her phone back in her jacket pocket, and the two women had been silent ever since.

"So..." Bishop said, trying to start a conversation. Ziva lifted her cigarette to her lips and took two long drags, then threw it to the side. Bishop got up, picked it up from the floor, and put it beside her.

"Contaminating crime scene," Bishop said with a small smirk. Ziva frowned and looked around at the bodies that currently littered the warehouse, then looked back at Bishop. "I think that the crime scene is already contaminated."

Bishop giggled awkwardly, then a silence followed. Bishop bit her bottom lip, tapping her fingers annoyingly on the crate she sat on. The tap, tap of her painted nails sounded almost defining in the silence.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Thanks."

Ziva looked at her and frowned. "For what?"

"For saving me. If you had not come along...I don't know what those men would have done to me. So thanks. I owe you."

"I will add you to the list," Ziva said, her hand gently massaging the back of her neck as she rolled it side to side with Bishop making a face as she heard the crunching of the bones in her neck.

"Do you mind if I ask what you were doing at the crime scene. I mean you must have been here when I got here. It has something to do with these men, Vlad and Vitaly?"

Ziva's eyes darkened as she looked at Bishop, her lips thinning and body going rigid. Bishop watched her from where she sat, noticing the change in the woman's body language.

"Not Vlad, he is just a glorified henchman. It is Vitaly I am after."

"Is he responsible for the seven murders that took place here?" Bishop asked, pushing off the box she sat on and taking a step towards Ziva.

Ziva looked at her, her eyes holding an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Possibly. He is responsible for at least 32 counts of murder in Israel, and those are just the ones we can prove."

"So is that why you're here?" Bishop asked.

Ziva bit the inside of her lip than shook her head. "I am not at liberty to discuss why I am here."

Bishop sighed, rubbed her eyes, and was opening her mouth to argue, when she was interrupted by the slamming of two car doors and the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Bishop!" A gruff voice called her name.

Ziva realized it could only belong to Gibbs.

"In here!" she shouted back, then looked back at Ziva. "I would introduce you but..."

Ziva smirked widely as she spotted both Gibbs and Tony enter though the door. Their guns were drawn in front of them, and their faces stern and ready for action.

"Are you-" Gibbs stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell to Ziva. The Israeli grinned, her smile lighting up her eyes. "Ziva?" he asked.

She could see Tony behind her former boss, standing with his mouth open and his gun dangling in his hand.

"In the flesh."

"Bishop, why the hell didn't you tell me she was here!" Gibbs holstered his weapon, strode towards Ziva, and embraced her in a tight hug.

Bishop made a noise much like a dissatisfied teen, her arms lifting in the air in a defensive gesture. "I tried to tell you, but you hung up before I could!"

Ziva chuckled ever so slightly, the deep, warming chuckle that Tony loved. "Sounds like Gibbs." Ziva turned to face Tony, his mouth still open in shock. Her lips upturned to form a small, awkward smile.

"No hello for an old friend?" she asked, bringing Tony back in to the real world.

"You look...ah," he managed before trailing off again.

Ziva looked down to the floor in disappointed, ashamed gaze.

"I know. I have looked better," she said, referring to the large scar blemishing her face, which started from her eyebrow and trailed down to the middle of her cheek, and the smaller scar that crossed the full pink of her lips.

"I was going to say beautiful. Like the last time we saw each other," Tony replied, finally holstering his weapon and walking towards her, his arms outstretched. He brought her into a warm, tight embrace, and for a moment, Ziva relaxed in his well-muscled arms.

"What are you doing here Ziva?"

Reluctantly pushing Tony away, Ziva steeled her gaze. "I cannot tell you why I am here" she said. Gibbs's smile disappeared. "But I can tell you that it's something to do with your case."

"Is this your doing?" he asked, pointing at the dead men heaped on the floor. Gibbs could tell they were Russian by the way they were dressed. He hated the Russians.

"Yes, except for him." She pointed to the American man that lay in a pool of his own blood. "Vitaly killed him...But I only acted to save your new agent."

"I have a name you know!"

"Not one I care to learn right now."

The two women glared at one another and narrowed their eyes, each giving the other an identical, fierce glare.

Gibbs stepped in-between them. "Are you two going to be a problem?"

Both women looked at him and responded at the same time, "What do you mean?"

Gibbs turned to Ziva, leaning in close to her face. "The man you're after killed four Marines, Ziva. You are going to work with us on this. Understood?"

"Gibbs..."

"Understood, Officer David?" he barked harshly.

Ziva felt a pang of something she couldn't quite explain in her chest as Gibbs called her by her Mossad title. She bit the inside of her lip and clenched her fist, her blood hot.

"Of course...Special Agent Gibbs." Ziva's dark eyes glared at her former boss. The older man couldn't help but once again move his eyes to the scars that flawed her otherwise unblemished skin. She seemed older than when he had last seen her, tired and not quite as he remembered her. Her eyes, although still the beautiful shade of dark brown, seemed almost lifeless, dull and empty.

"Well, shall we?" Ziva said, taking her glaring gaze off of her boss and moving towards the door. "No time like the present, yes?"

".Alright" Gibbs replied, making a note to talk to Ziva later. "Back to HQ." He continued, "Tony, you ride with Bishop. Ziva with me."

"I will meet you there," Ziva said. Gibbs looked towards where she should have been, but she was gone, as if she had just disappeared like a ghost. Gibbs sighed. There was something not quite right about this whole situation. He shook off the feeling and started towards the car door.

"Let's go."

His two agents followed, without a word.

* * *

**Well that this chapter done and done. I hope you liked it. Will update soon. I look forward to your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is up hope you enjoy it. Who has seen the new women that's replacing Ziva? I don't like it one bit (sad face) but i was surprised that the description in this fic of Bishop was pretty close to what she is in NCIS. (Or what we saw of her)**

**Anyway, please review...I am always happy to wake up in the morning and read some reviews so I know what you guys think.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

These sins of mine: Chapter 5

Doctor Donald Mallard skimmed over the report he had just written. The light on his desk was the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark, cold autopsy room. He had just completed the autopsies of the four Marines, sending blood samples and DNA to Abby. Unfortunately, the four men were not in the system. When Ducky had first taken their fingerprints, it had come up with nothing.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes and looked exhaustedly at the other three unfinished reports of three different soldiers who had been in the tires on his desk. It had been a vile death for these three young women. He had yet to start the autopsies on them, because the charred but still recognizable Star of David necklaces that still hung around their necks told him otherwise.

Looking up at the clock, Ducky's eyes widened at the time. It was almost 23:00. Finishing off his now cold cup of English tea, Ducky retrieved his coat, turned off the light on his desk, and made his way to the elevator.

When he reached the bullpen, he was greeted with darkness, apart from a light that brightened only the middle of the bullpen. Gibbs sat with Tony, Bishop, and McGee, who were quietly conversing amongst themselves.

Making his way towards them, he smiled and went about saying his goodbyes. As he rounded the corner, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, for right in front of him, sitting on the side of her former desk, was Ziva. The elderly doctor smiled, suddenly forgetting how tired he was, and took a step closer to Ziva. She smiled at him warmly and jumped off of the desk, embracing the

doctor in a tight hug.

"My dear, it is so good to see you," he said in his usual manner.

"You too, Ducky. It has been a while," she sighed.

She had changed out of her black armour and now wore simple beige trousers and a cream top that covered her arms.

"What are you doing here, my dear?" he asked as they pulled away. She sat down on her desk again and shrugged. "I am here on business," she answered, neglecting once again to state what kind of business. Ducky nodded. Gibbs watched her from his desk. There was something she was hiding. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that made him feel uneasy.

"How long have you been in the country?" Ducky asked, still shocked to see his old friend after all these years.

"A few hours at the most," she smiled, but her eyes told him a different story. Gibbs sighed, stood up from his seat, and walked from behind his desk towards Ziva.

"Enough of the small talk, Ziva. Who is the guy we're after and where can we find him."

"It's a long story, Gibbs..."

"Give me the short version."

Ziva sighed and looked at her former boss, then nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, I will tell you, but I am going to need a drink and a burger before I can tell you what you are up against..."

She pushed herself off the table and started towards the elevator.

"You are buying."

_x_

_NIGHTCLUB - 2300_

Vlad rubbed his shoulder and groaned. A burning pain shot through his body and resonated at the back of his neck. The painful throbbing made him grit his teeth and curse. Reaching forward, he grabbed his glass and tipped his head back, letting the pristine alcohol that filled it slide down his throat. Placing it back down on the table, the woman beside him filled it up again, giggling as he roughly kissed her on the neck.

She wore nothing but a thin, pink bikini. Her pale skin was blemished by only a single, black flower tattoo. Around him loud, heavy music played from the large speakers in the corner, the lights were dimmed, and more girls wandered around in the same thin bikinis.

It was a very popular club in DC, visited by all the spoiled, rich kids looking to get wasted, high, and laid. It was paradise in America, and his boss owned it all. Moving to the balcony, Vlad looked at the people who danced below. The lights on the dance floor flashed brightly with crimson reds and dark blues.

Vlad's eyes trailed to the bar where he saw two young girls, no older than eighteen, making out. He chuckled and nodded in appreciation.

The door at the end of the room opened, and Vitaly walked in with two beautiful women, one on each arm. He smirked, picked up a bottle of vodka, poured himself a glass, and lugged it down. Vlad watched his boss move towards the area covered by white curtains. He smiled, because he knew what the old man would be getting up to with those two girls. Vlad's phone rang, vibrating in his vest pocket. Reaching for it, he read the message that was displayed on screen and sighed. He really did not want to be the one who disturbed his boss during his "Happy Hour."

"Boss," he called, before Vitaly closed the curtain.

The man peered out with an angry expression. "What!?" he snapped. Vlad tapped his phone, which he still held in his hand. "It's here."

Vitaly's face lit up, and he smiled widely. Turning to the girls he had brought with him, he kissed both their hands, said his goodbyes, and then closed the curtain again.

"Let's go see my new toy shall we?" he said, his smile widening. Vlad grinned at his boss's jovial attitude and followed him towards the private elevator. The two men

were silent on their way down. Vitaly was fidgeting with joy as they descended towards the basement.

The metallic ding announced they had reached their destination. The doors opened, and the two men stepped out. The basement was bustling with at least twenty men dressed in black, who were busy packing and unpacking wooden crates. This was Vitaly's own private army. As he made his way down the long, concrete corridor, towards the far end of the basement, his smile only grew. He finally reached a room with a metal door and felt the anticipation flow though him. The tingle in his fingers and exited pounding of his heart became almost too much to bear.

Vlad stepped forward and opened the door for his boss. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he spotted the "toy" that Vlad had had imported in.

"There she is," Vitaly said proudly. Vlad stared open-mouthed at the long, thin missile that lay diagonally in the large concrete room. It painted a pristine white and was unlike any missile he had ever seen before.

"Boss..." Vlad started, but Vitaly interrupted him.

"Do you know what this is, Vlad?This, this is the future." His boss looked at him like a madman, his eyes wide and his smile wider. "This missile holds enough plutonium to take out an entire city, and that does not even count the secondary explosions!"

"What do we need with it, Boss?" Vlad asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We are expanding our business, Vlad. We are going to be selling this beauty to the highest bidder, to do with it as they please."

"Boss, we sell guns, drugs, women...but this?" Vlad asked. Vitaly turned to him, his smile disappeared, and his eyes narrowed.

"What was that, Vlad?" he said menacingly, as he moved towards his second-in-command and rested a hand on his injured shoulder. "Is your conscience bothering

you?" Vitaly asked as he pouted his lips mockingly. Vlad gritted his teeth as his boss squeezed his shoulder.

"You know, I could always make a visit to your poor mother back home. I could tell her about how ungrateful her son is of the man that saved his life. You don't want that, do you?"

Vlad was silent for a while, then sighed. "No, sir. I have no problem with your plan at all."

Vitaly smiled, then turned to his computer where a private bidding site was opened on the screen.

"Let the bidding begin."

* * *

**Hey guys, I am writing the next chapter now so it should be up soon, hope you liked it. **

**I look forward to reading your reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry the update has taken so long, I have been settling in to my new home at University. Anyway, what did everyone think of the last Ziva episode. I did not care for it much, it had some lovely scenes but I think what they did destroyed Ziva's character. But hey that's just me. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it shall be getting a lot more action packed from now on, with swearing, drugs, gore and maybe some sex. **

**Enjoy!**

**Please Leave a Review!**

* * *

Ziva gazed out the window of her motel, the grimy windows being wiped clean by the heavy rain than had descended on to the city, a sudden open of the heavens and a torrential downpour of cold water flooding the streets like a murky river, rushing along the dark creases of the pavement before descending down in to the murky depths of the sewers.

Ziva's room was dark as she stared down at the dead streets of the place she once called home, her vision blurred by the mind numbing liquid she had already had too much of. Looking down at her half empty glass, she brought it to her lips and tilted her head, letting the rusted gold liquid slide past her lips and down her throat, momentarily warming her insides as she did.

Dinner with the team had been nice, but there was a certain cold feeling that clenched at her heart when she looked at Gibbs and the others, McGee, Gibbs and Tony. It reminded her of what she had lost, what she could never get back.

She knew they were better off without her, now they had Bishop; The young women seemed good at what she did, bright and cable. It still did not stop the pang of jealousy when she thought about Bishop with _'her'_ family, sitting at _'her'_ desk, doing _'her'_ job. But everyone is replaceable.

After Dinner Gibbs had dropped her off at a fancy hotel, the car drive was silent. She could see that Gibbs was having a hard time trusting her. She had waited until he had disappeared around the corner, than she continued to walk the further ten blocks to the motel she currently sat in.

Sighing Ziva poured herself another glass of whisky, then threw the empty bottle to the side, it made a loud thud ad she watched it as it rolled away and disappeared somewhere behind the bed. Sipping at her newly poured drink, she flopped back into the large armchair and rested her head against the moth-eaten headrest.

She had made a mess of everything.

What had felt like hours passed by, she just sat there, thinking, drinking and occasionally staring out the window at the rain. As she sat there, he left hand moved to her right arm, rubbing the throbbing scar that blemished most of her right bicep, her left arm was still difficult to move sometimes. Ever since 'the incident' she had not been able to move it probably. The scars on her face and the scars on her arms were a constant reminder of what had happened, they still occasion gave her some sort of pain. The burns on her back were a different story, they gave her no pain, but she still knew they were there. They made it so she could never forget.

Gulping down the rest of her drink the glass fell from her limp hand and her stomach started to rubble uncomfortably, she knew she would wake up with a bad hangover in the morning, like she always did. She didn't care.

Hey eyes were heavy, the lids feeling as if someone had just tied a great weight to the end of them. She did not fight when sleep overtook her, just made sure that her weapon was close by, than descended in to darkness.

Xx

Tony couldn't sleep, his mind was racing. As he lay uncomfortably in his bed, lost between the mounting of soft cotton colours and pillows he stared up at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. He could hear the sound of voices in the other apartment next door, laughing, cheering and talking in a strange foreign tongue, but in his head, the sounded distorted. He could not stop thinking about when they had first seen Ziva, the small petite Israeli dressed head to toe in black armour, he beautiful face blemished with old scars. Her eyes holding a strange glint of an emotion he could not quite put his finger on.

At dinner she had smiled and talked about things, other than what she was doing in DC, at the crime scene dressed the way she was and how she had managed to single-handedly take out seven highly trained individuals in a matter of minuet; as Bishop had described. But that would be a question for tomorrow.

Turning his head to look at the illuminated dials of his vintage glow in the dark clock, he sighed. Time seemed to be standing still, not even five minutes had passed since he last looked at it. Time almost Non-existent as his mind continued to torture him.

Turning his head back into the sinking pillow, he turned his eyes to the ceiling once more, thinking and waiting. As he waited he unconsciously tapped his fingers against his leg, his eyes moving every so often to his phone that lay idle on his bedside table.

His heart was telling him to call her, but his head told him opposite. He thought for a moment contemplating over his decisions, his mind racing. I had just turned 2am, the streets would be empty, almost deserted outside and he was sure that Ziva would be sleeping.

His fingers taped his leg as he stared at the phone, the humming of the atmosphere almost begging him to pick it up and call dial the ten numbers that made up her phone number. After a moment of silent contemplation, he reached for her phone and punched in the number, putting the glowing device to his ear and waiting.

All it did was ring.

Placing it back on the bedside table, he thought for a moment, rubbing his stubbled chin as he did so. He thought for a moment about going to visit her at her hotel, she had seemed distant when she had left the restaurant with Gibbs, he just wanted to see if she was alight. Or that's what he told himself.

His head, again, was arguing with the idea. Rising from his stiff position on the bed he picked up his phone, keys and wallet, than started for the door.

Since when does he ever listen to his head?

* * *

**Well,did you enjoy? Please tell me what you think, since Ziva has left i have kind of lost my muse for NCIS fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. it will start getting a lot more violent from now on. Please leave a review. They make me happy!**

**Please Leave a review. **

**These Sins of Mine- Chapter 7**

Please Leave a Review

* * *

Vitaly glanced greedily over at the numbers that had rolled on to his computer. He had had at least a dozen bids from some very high-scale people, all bidding well into the millions. His eyes scanned the illuminated screen like a kid who just got their first game console, glinting with an unusual shimmer.

"This is what it's all about Vlad," he said, turning his attention to his henchman, who sat flopped in the large leather chair in the middle of the room. As his boss rose from his computer seat and moved towards him, Vlad watched him with suspicious eyes, his jaw tight.

"Money, money, and more fucking money!" Vitaly chuckled and fell backwards into the soft armchair opposite Vlad, reaching towards the small glass table beside it and bringing a full crystal glass to his lips. Vitaly drank the liquid greedily before turning his attention to his bodyguard. His small eyes investigated the bigger man's with cruel callous.

"We are good friends, yes?" he asked Vlad.

"Yes, sir," Vlad answered, wary of his boss's words.

"So you would tell me if there is something wrong, yes?" Vitaly asked, his tone suddenly seeming too sweet to be real.

Vlad swallowed hard before answering. "What would be wrong, Mr. Vitaly?"

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all." Vitaly stood, made his way to the back of the couch, and placing a hand on Vlad's injured shoulder, he gently squeezed. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me-" Vitaly smiled widely, "whenever you want."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Vitaly."

"Good, because lately you have seemed...out of sorts."

"Out of sorts, sir?"

"Yes, ever since I let you in on our little plan. You are not thinking of spoiling our little auction are you?"

"No, sir."

"I would hate to have to pay a visit to your dear old mother. Such a sweet woman."

Vlad's hand formed a tight fist, his jaw clenching.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. As you said, 'Money, money, and more fucking money!'"

Vitaly smiled and raised his arms in joy. Vlad relaxed slightly as he watched his boss dance around the living room.

He had to remember, he was the bad guy.

Xx

Abby danced happily to her music that played loudly on her stereo, a large smile on her face as she head-banged to the latest tune from Plastic Death.

The sun shone brightly outside, golden rays shining through her windows, colouring her dull floor with a spectacular flush of orange.

It had just turned 8 am, and Abby had already gulped down two large Caf-Pow!'s, a cup of very sweet coffee, and had just started her third Caf-Pow! when she heard the elevator in the hallway ding.

She looked up at the door expectedly, her face falling when Jimmy walked through the door.

"Hey, Abby!" the young man said with a large smile.

Abby sighed, "Oh, it's just you."

"I'm sorry?"

Abby looked up to see a hurt expression on Jimmy's face.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant...I was hoping you would be someone else."

"That does not make me feel any better, Abby," Jimmy said.

Abby smiled slightly and brought him into one of her hugs. "You know I love you, I was just expecting..." She stopped mid-sentence when the elevator dinged again. When the doors opened, she smiled widely, "Ziva!"

Pushing Jimmy out the way, Abby ran to her friend, embracing her tightly. She heard Ziva's intake of breath and squeezed harder.

"It's so good to see you!" Abby squealed.

"Nice to see you too, Abby. It would be even nicer if I could breath, though!" Ziva replied through an intake of breath.

Abby let go of her after a while and smiled cheekily.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Abby said, then grabbed Ziva by the hand, pulling her towards the lab.

"We have to talk about what you have been doing, and what the team has been doing," she began to babble.

"Abby..."

"Did you know Tim got a dog. He named it Gandalf, you know after that wizard guy in _Lord of the Rings_."

"Abby..."

"I got a new tattoo! I would show you, but that would involve taking my shirt off."

"Abby," Ziva tried again. The younger woman did not seem to hear her.

"You should have seen the team after you left. It was just the three of them, plus Ducky, Jimmy and me. Agent after agent tried to make the cut, but I guess it was all too) much for them. Agent after agent after agent..."

"Abby-"

"-until Bishop joined. I tell you, that girl is made of tough stuff, but I bet you could take her. I still don't like her sitting at your desk, though. Oh! Did I tell you McGee got a new dog-"

Abby was silenced by Ziva gently putting her hand over the scientist's mouth, the young goth's eyes widening momentarily.

"That's all very interesting. We can talk about all of that another time. Now, if I take my hand from your mouth, will you stop talking?"

Abby thought for a moment, then smiled. Ziva slowly removed her hand and let it fall to her side. Abby smiled cheekily, then brought her into a hug again.

"God, I missed you so much!"

Ziva sighed, but could not contain a slight smirk. Turning her head to look at Jimmy, she inclined her head to Abby.

"Oh right, yes...Abby, Ducky sent this down for you to analyse." Jimmy interrupted the Goth in her moment and became the victim of a death glare. Abby, letting go of Ziva, snatched the plastic bag from Jimmy's hand and held it up to the light.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's what we want you to find out. It's a sticky substance that was found on three of the burned bodies. Dr. Mallard was thinking they could have been ID's of some sort."

"Leave them with me," Abby said.

Jimmy smiled at the girls, then left.

"You got anything planned for lunch?" Abby asked the Israeli. Before Ziva could answer, Abby spoke again.

"Good, because you and I are going to that little Italian place around the corner. You will love it."

Ziva opened her mouth to object, but the look on her friend's face made her stop.

"Can't wait..." she replied, winked with her good eye, then made her way towards the elevator. The Goth could not help but wonder how she had gotten those scars...but she knew better than to ask.

Xx

Tony tapped his pen against the hardwood of his desk, his eyes glued to the spot where his new partner sat. Hayley Bishop typed silently on her keyboard, her pale skin illuminated slightly by the light from the computer screen. Her brow was knitted in a deep frown, her eyes skimming over the words displayed on her screen.

Tony watched her for only a second, before the harmonious ding of the elevator averted his attention.

He watched with tired eyes as Ziva stepped out and walked towards him. He watched as she walked past and sat down at the far desk in the corner, blowing a few stray bits of hair from her face. He saw her pick up a pen and tap it against her desk, saw her leg move up and down, bouncing on her toes impatiently. Her eyes looked darker than the night before, bloodshot and slightly yellow around the edges, no doubt from drinking. Tony bit his lip. Ziva had never been a heavy drinker.

Rising from his seat, he started towards her and was stopped only by the booming voice of his boss, who pushed past him and stopped in front of Ziva, an angry look on his face.

"You are supposed to be with your escort, David!" he said, his tone sharp.

"You call that man an escort, Gibbs? I could have snuck away from him wearing a twelve-piece percussion band!"

"That's not the point, Ziva. You are a visitor here, not an agent. An escort has to be with you at all times!"

"Fine, but can you blame me, Gibbs? I can get more conversation out of you than I can from the so-called 'escort' you gave me."

"He does not have to talk, Ziva. He just has to make sure you don't go where you're not supposed to."

Ziva was silent, the distrust in Gibbs's eyes showing bright as day. She had to admit, she could not help but feel a pang of hurt slice through her chest. Gibbs saw something flash in her eyes, but ignored it. They had a job to do.

"Tell me what you were doing at the crime scene," he asked. Ziva was silent. "I could always go see if we have an interrogation room free, Ziva."

"Fine," Ziva quickly said, before pausing. "Mossad sent me to capture Vitaly. He's a wanted man in Israel and is connected to many deaths of IDF soldiers and civilians.

He started out trafficking drugs, then moved to weapons and people. We fear he may have made the final jump to weapons of mass destruction."

"Just like that?"

"Vitality goes where the money is, Gibbs. He does not care who he kills to make extra income."

Gibbs was silent. He searched Ziva's face for any trace of a lie. There was none.

"Can Mossad confirm this?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. As he turned to head towards MTAC, Ziva grabbed his arm tightly, shouting, "NO!"

Gibbs turned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Tony, McGee, and Bishop all turned their heads, their own eyes mirroring the elder man's.

"Mossad will just deny it. No other agency can know that I am here. Vitaly has spies everywhere. If one of them found out, he would go underground again, and then we may never find him."

The bullpen was silent once more, the annoying tick of the clocks and the distant chatter of the other agents the only sounds that broke the silence.

"Okay, but I have to let Vance know."

Ziva nodded, then sat back down and sighed.

She saw Tony staring at her from his desk, an accusing glare in his eyes. She ignored it, choosing to look anywhere but him.

She hated lying.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please review, Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, for some reason i thought no one was reading, because my reviews are not coming though, but now they have all come through at once, so thanks to all the people who are reading and reviewing.**

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Please Leave a review :)**

* * *

As the sun began to set behind the tall buildings, the sky was alight with brilliant reds and oranges, pastel like splashes across the sky contrasting with the dull grey of the tall towers and the bright green of the trees.

Isaac Adler sipped his tea with a small smile, having just finished a long shift at the local bakery. He watched as the children flooded out of the doors of the elementary school. Laughing and smiling as they cheered for the day ending. He watched as all different sizes and races of children walked home together.

In this small Jewish community of Hempstead, everybody knew everybody, and that's the way Issac Adler liked it.

Turing his head from the laughing children, he set his gaze on the pretty girl behind the counter and smiled. She was short and petite, her strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes twinkling as she smiled back at him.

They were due to be married in a week.

He sipped his tea, finishing the last bit and holding it up cheekily to his fiancé, she smiled, holding one slender finger up, telling him to wait.

He smiled and winked at her.

It was not until his third or fourth cup of tea and a half eaten piece of apple pie that he had left with his pretty fiancée. She had finished her shift and they were on their way home, for a romantic dinner.

As they walked home together, hand in hand, the sky had darkened and the stars shone brightly, the chirping sound of the birds and a strange hum could be heard in the distance.

The community was small, a few houses and shops and cafe's making up the small town.

The couple stopped short of the door, looking up into the sky as the humming got louder. A strange bright light seemed to be getting bigger, the hum getting louder and shrill. As the light got brighter, the couple could see their neighbours apering from the warm comforts of their home, looking up at the sky,

It was too late to do anything when Issac realized what the light in the sky was.

It made impact and everything was engulfed in burning flames.

Xx

As the sunlight crawled across the newly varnished wooden floors of Tony's apartment, he woke to the muffled sound of a beeping beside his ear, opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the brightness of the room, the muffled beeping became clearer and clearer, accompanied by the sound of a familiar shouting, all thanks to his new next door neighbours. He sighed and closed his eyes, since moving in three months ago, their arguments came like clockwork, every morning at 07:30 the shrill whine of the Chinese American housewife and the rough bark of her Chinese American husband, arguing in their native tongue. For the first week, Tony found it quiet comical, seeming like something her would see in one of his movies, than it just got annoying and repetitive.

Forcing his eyes to open, he stiffly got to his feet and stretched his back and arms, yawning loudly before moving slowly towards the bathroom, he quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the water, letting out a small squeal as the momentarily freezing cold water hit his naked skin , a hasty ten minutes later he was dressed and ready for work, his bag slung over his left shoulder and a flask of coffee in his right hand, he left through the door, his neighbours still yelling at each other as he reached the stairs.

When he had arrived in the bullpen, every agent stood looking up at a large screen that played the news, a story about what they thought was a terror attack on a small Jewish community. What was once a small haven of houses, shops and temples, now rubble and flame.

He moved towards his desk, his eyes never moving from the glowing flat screen television,, blurred images of charred corpses and dilapidated buildings, the only recognisable images seen through a haze of grey smoke.

"Boss, what the hell happened..."

It was Bishop who answered him, her accented voice sounding quiet from behind her desk.

"Someone sent some kind of missile towards the Jewish town of Hempstead...it came from somewhere near the town."

"Where?"

"No one knows, if you had been here on time you would know all this DiNozzo!"

Tony stared open mouthed at the screen, an ache in his heart accompanied by a feeling of disbelief.

"What did Ziva say about this?"

"I don't know. She has not shown up yet."

Gibbs turned off the TV, resulting in an orchestra of groans from the other agents around the room. He then made his way towards the stairs. Tony stopped him midway up the stairs.

"Boss there is something I have to tell you. I went to Ziva's hotel the other night. I asked the man at the desk where her room was..." he stopped for a short while. "Gibbs, she never checked in. They have no record of her."

Gibbs sighed and bit his lip for a moment.

"I know." He said, than continued up the stairs, towards the director's office.

Xx

It was four in the afternoon when Ziva walked into the bullpen, the white collar of her blouse stained with blood. Rushing to her temporary desk, she searched manically through the draws, pulling out a flask and a clean cloth. Pouring some alcohol on the cloth she put it to her head and sighed.

Her heart was racing, the stinging of the wound on her head intensified by the alcohol.

"So what happened to your face? " A voice sounded behind her, Ziva looked round to see Tony.

"What!" She said, Tony realised she may have thought he was talking about her scars.

"I mean, the cut on your head...not...the...the...you know..." he pointed to his face, indicating the scars. Ziva's eyes softened and she threw the bloody cloth to the side on her desk.

"I got into a little altercation."

"Doing what?"

"Getting this." Ziva reached into her bag and pulled out a file and gave it to Tony.

"Last night. That was just a test. Just a show."

Tony took the file from her and looked inside, images of the dead from Hempstead and information about various bank accounts.

"A show for what?" Tony asked.

"Vitaly is selling these weapons to the highest bidder. Last night was not even half of what the weapons that are being sold can do. As far as I know, he has ten missiles."

Tony was silent. His mouth open in a surprised and terrified gape.

"How did you get this information Ziva?"

"You don't have to worry about that Tony." Ziva said, she fell back into her seat and picked up the cloth again, pouring more liquid on it and placing it to her head.

"Where is Gibbs?" she asked. Tony shrugged.

Ziva sighed and closed her eyes against the coming migraine. She could see Tony look at her with worried expression.

"You ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes tighter. Opening his mouth to say something further he was interrupted by the booming voice of the boss. Turning round, he and Ziva saw both Bishop and McGee walking towards them. Gibbs expression made Tony go ridged.

"How's it going boss. How did the talk with the FBI go, Find out anything new?"

Gibbs ignored Tony and instead pointed a long finger at Ziva, turned his hand round than wiggled it towards him.

"You, with me, now."

Ziva frowned, a sudden pang of fear surging through her. Getting up and throwing the cloth aside again, she pushed passed Tony, following Gibbs up the stairs. When she was lead towards MTAC, a feeling of fear surged through her. She swallowed hard as Gibbs opened the door and stepped aside.

"In."

Ziva complied without a word, her legs feeling heavy as she approached the large screen. She sighed when she saw Orli Elbaz looking down at her, her face sheet white, her eyes wide and her lips a thin line.

"Orli. You look like you have seen a Ghost." Ziva said coldly.

Orli was silent for a while.

"Do you blame me Ziva." She said, gaining her composure, a flash of anger and distrust in her eyes.

"Considering you died over a year ago."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed guys, I am getting a bit lost as to where this is going. So bare with me. also, check out my story Serpents lair, it should be updated today at sometime. :) Its a good read. Thanks to my beta also MusicLover who helped me with most of the chapters but i just wanted to try to do it on my own for this chapter. So please guys tell me how i idid :) **


End file.
